Mi lugar
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Caminas suavemente, inmersa en tus pensamientos, mirando las copas de los árboles y prestando atención a las hojas que vuelan por la aldea. Con ese aire gentil y tranquilo emitiendo esa aura serena tan tuya. Completamente ajena a mi mirada. Oneshot SasuHina (Sasuke x Hinata)


**Género:** Crack Pairing

**Parejas o Personajes Principales:** SasuHina (Sasuke x Hinata)

**Autor:** Isabel / Fangirlx.x

**Notas:** Esta algo raro, no explico en esta ocasión como regresa a la aldea Sasuke ni nada, más bien es algo cortito que se me ocurrió y quise escribir. Mil gracias a **Sasha545** por la corrección.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial. Fanfic para el segundo concurso de oneshots de Naruto Fanfics en facebook.

**RANK: k+**

* * *

**Mi lugar**

.**  
**

La aldea esta agitada. Las voces de las personas me asquean como siempre. El aire fresco y el buen clima son lo único favorable en esta tarde aburrida. El Hokage está en reuniones y me fastidio sin nadie con quien entrenar.

Considero irme al creer que no has regresado de tu misión y que pierdo mi tiempo esperándote, pero entonces apareces al final de la calle, con esa actitud de siempre.

Caminas suavemente, inmersa en tus pensamientos, mirando las copas de los árboles y prestando atención a las hojas que vuelan por la aldea con ese aire gentil y tranquilo, emitiendo esa aura serena tan tuya, completamente ajena a mi mirada, a la atención que te doy en cuanto te veo, en cuanto te siento.

Eres una criatura frágil y distinta que poco a poco acaparó mi atención desde que te conocí. No me veías como las otras, no me tratabas como las demás. Yo era otro del montón ante tus ojos claros y únicos que transmitían una gentileza ajena al resto de tu clan.

Tachada de inmediato como débil e insignificante, un intento de mi parte por restarte importancia tal como tú me la restabas a mí.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo empezaste a molestarme. Pasabas de mí con total naturalidad, luego te veía sonrojar ante el idiota de Naruto, reír con tus compañeros y consolar a los niños en la Academia después de una caída.

Y seguías ignorándome, ofreciéndome un saludo y una sonrisa de mera cortesía cuando cruzábamos miradas o nos encontrábamos de frente.

Una obsesión, en eso te convertiste.

En un esfuerzo por satisfacer mi nueva obsesión me acercaba y tú sólo retrocedías sin entender. Me enfurecías y te asustabas, pero no te atrevías a dejarme solo, por miedo o amabilidad. Te quedabas ahí sin entender, pero sin irte, esperando a que me calmara; sólo lo empeorabas todo.

En medio del bosque en tus entrenamientos en solitario aparecía y te contemplaba desde una rama en lo alto, alterándote, pero nunca me confrontabas. Continuabas tratando de hacer como si no existiera, ofuscándome, retándome a tu manera.

Aprendí detalles al observarte: el apego profundo a tu equipo, la tristeza en tu mirada en ciertas ocasiones como si recordarás un pasado doloroso, tu conformidad con obtener solo la amistad del usuratonkachi, tus esfuerzos por mejorar como shinobi.

Lentamente pareciste acostumbrarte a mi silenciosa invasión, mirándome de reojo en ocasiones y llevando comida para mí, dejándola a un lado con una mirada significativa.

Extraña, el día que Naruto no estaba y mandé a todos al demonio asustando a la mayoría de la aldea, llegaste y esperaste por horas a mi lado. Sin hablar, sin cansarte, sólo ahí mirando el cielo.

—Eres rara —afirmé resignado.

—Lo sé —comentaste sonriendo un poco.

Y noté en los siguientes días como tu sonrisa al saludarme se volvía más sincera y tus ojos se suavizaban al mirarme.

El día de lluvia que te encontré en el campo de entrenamiento no lo pensé, fue la primera vez que te bese y tú huiste. Me evitaste por poco más de una semana hasta que te acorralé, harto de verte evadirme.

Temblaste y te ruborizaste, pero cuando me acerqué no corriste de nuevo. Armándote de valor me miraste y lentamente tus labios se movieron.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionaste confundida buscando en mis ojos una respuesta sincera.

—Porque quiero —así de sencillo, sin razones ni motivos— No huyas de nuevo. —porque no lo toleraría y no sería responsable de mis actos.

Y te besé de nuevo en aquel callejón olvidado, esperando tu respuesta a través de tus actos… y lentamente me respondiste, moviendo torpemente tus labios junto a los míos.

Para mi deleite y goce personal, tus reacciones empezaron a cambiar. Al mirarme te sonrojabas, al acercarme te ponías nerviosa, al rozarte temblabas.

Temí que empezaras a actuar como las otras pero no fue así. Me miras tímidamente, pero nunca gritas o me sigues, esperas calmada que me acerque y si me encuentras primero te quedas a mi lado sin esperar nada a cambio, acompañándome en mis silencios, sin pedirme que olvide o que cambie, sin cuestionar o solicitar explicaciones.

Recuerdo el día que después de una misión larga te busqué en la aldea. Sin darte explicaciones te atrapé deprisa llevándote a un tejado desolado. Te tomé en mis brazos y te estremeciste a mi tacto. Evitaste mi mirada, ahogada en la vergüenza entonces que te obligué a mirarme para ver mi reflejo en tus ojos. Bajaste los párpados nerviosa; la invitación irresistible.

El beso fue largo e intenso amainando el deseo que me consumió los días que estuve alejado. Nunca creí necesitar tanto algo de esa forma en mi vida, al menos no algo como lo que obtenía de ti.

Ahora te sonrojas cuando por fin me notas mirarte y tu paso se vuelve lento. Te acercas insegura sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Buenos días Uchiha kun —saludas por lo bajo al pasar junto a mí.

—Hyuga —respondo mientras camino a tu lado.

Juntos nos enrumbamos al bosque, donde alejados de todo y de todos, tomaré tus labios una vez más y beberé la calidez de tu alma que se volvió el lugar de descanso para la mía.

.

.

.

* * *

Y así quedo XD muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste ^^ Agradecimientos especiales a **Sasha545** que siempre me da una manito I love you amiga.

Para los que leen retos pido mil disculpas, tengo un bloqueo horrendo sin precedentes pero me esforzare en acabarlo.

También he andado algo ocupada ultimamente, espero diciembre con ansias para unas vacaciones de tanto trabajo.


End file.
